


Juntos, en Alpha-centauri

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: But Ligur´s death is canon so they can´t, But they won´t say it, Fluff (just a little), He/Him Pronouns For Ligur (Good Omens), He/him pronouns for Michael (Good Omens), Ligur loves Michael, M/M, Michael loves Ligur, Prior to Ligur´s death, They have a plan, They want to escape to Alpha Centauri, pre-armaggedon, spanish / español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: - Ya casi están listos. Solo necesitan un poco más. -Dijo Michael con cierta alegría. El ligero disgusto de hacía rato ya estaba olvidado.- Sí. -Respondió Ligur al mismo tiempo que ambos quitaban las manos de encima de sus respectivas copias y daban un paso atrás. - Incluso podríamos usarlos ahora mismo.- ¿Ahora?- Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Sería un mínimo esfuerzo y solo tendríamos que cambiar los planes un poco.- ¿A qué viene ese cambio? -El arcángel se quedó mirando a su aliado durante unos segundos, tratando de medirlo.- Solo digo que podríamos adelantar el momento; Alpha Centauri no está precisamente a un día de distancia.Alpha Centauri. Oir el nombre de la galaxia le arrancó una sonrisa a Michael: siempre lo ponía de buen humor pensar en la Huída. No importaba que allá no hubiera nada, ni nadie; lo único que le interesaba era que ya no tendrían que ocultarse para verse, no más llamadas esporádicas y sobretodo, no tendrían que volver a ver a Gabriel o a Hastur.***Michael y Ligur tienen un plan para huir juntos. Pero, como sabemos, eso no puede ser.
Relationships: Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Juntos, en Alpha-centauri

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no hay suficiente material de esta pareja en español y tenía muchas ganas de generar material sobre ellos.
> 
> Se aman, se adoran, aunque no lo digan con todas sus letras. 
> 
> Es algo triste, considerando que Ligur muere en la serie.
> 
> Los personajes de Good Omens pertenecen a Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman. Fic escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

\- Recuerdame por qué estamos haciendo esto.

La voz de Michael rompió el perfecto silencio que dominaba la cámara subterránea. El demonio movió el rostro hacia el lado donde sabía que estaba el arcángel, pero no se movió de su lugar.

\- Nuestra alianza ha sido más que satisfactoria. 

\- Esa no es una razón de peso.

\- Lástima, solo eso puedo ofrecerte. ¿Piensas cambiar de opinión?

\- No seas ridículo.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Michael tampoco se movió de su sitio, pero sí que volteó por encima de su hombro. La espalda de su asociado fue el blanco de sus miradas de disgusto y vió con satisfacción como Ligur se removió un poco, claramente incómodo. Aún podía infundirle un poco de sano temor a pesar de la naturaleza de su alianza.

Le molestaba que Ligur siguiera hablando de su relación en términos de "alianzas" o "compañerismo por intereses", pero en cierto sentido comprendía su renuencia. Era mejor mantener los términos y las etiquetas en ese nivel neutro, al menos hasta que lograran escapar.

Continuó aportando la cuota anual de energía al "maniquí de carne" a pesar del pequeño intercambio verbal y trató de no mirar al instrumento a la cara. De todas las cosas que el demonio le había enseñado del Infierno, esta sin duda era la peor; un ser carente de alma, una concha vacía a la que tuvo que labrarle los rasgos faciales y la complexión corporal. El ser... no, esa cosa, era lo que usaban los congéneres de Ligur para alimentarse. No todos, desde luego, solo aquellos que se decantaban por la Gula, como el príncipe Beelzebub. A Ligur no le había costado nada robar un par hacía casi tres mil años, cuando ambos decidieron que necesitarían reemplazos. Habían sido cosas con forma humanoide pero con el tiempo los moldearon hasta que consiguieron hacerlos copias perfectas de ambos. Únicamente necesitaban llenarlos de energía angelical y demoniaca, programarlos para que lucharan uno contra el otro en cuanto abrieran los ojos y así les sirvieran de distracción. Estaban destinados a explotar en cuanto se golpearan mutuamente. Ligur y Michael estarían muertos para sus respectivos bandos y podrían vivir, finalmente, en paz.

\- Ya casi están listos. Solo necesitan un poco más. -Dijo Michael con cierta alegría. El ligero disgusto de hacía rato ya estaba olvidado.

\- Sí. -Respondió Ligur al mismo tiempo que ambos quitaban las manos de encima de sus respectivas copias y daban un paso atrás. - Incluso podríamos usarlos ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Sería un mínimo esfuerzo y solo tendríamos que cambiar los planes un poco.

\- ¿A qué viene ese cambio? -El arcángel se quedó mirando a su aliado durante unos segundos, tratando de medirlo.

\- Solo digo que podríamos adelantar el momento; Alpha Centauri no está precisamente a un día de distancia.

Alpha Centauri. Oir el nombre de la galaxia le arrancó una sonrisa a Michael: siempre lo ponía de buen humor pensar en la Huída. No importaba que allá no hubiera nada, ni nadie; lo único que le interesaba era que ya no tendrían que ocultarse para verse, no más llamadas esporádicas y sobretodo, no tendrían que volver a ver a Gabriel o a Hastur. Ligur interpretó su sonrisa como una buena recepción a su sugerencia, así que continuó.

\- Como dije, sería un mínimo esfuerzo: los llenaremos completamente y los pondremos cerca de la casa del anticristo. Yo podría decirle a Hastur que quiero ver lo que hace Crawly porque desconfío de él y tú estarías ahí. Fingiremos creer que uno viene a destruir al otro y luego nos perderemos de vista y haremos que los maniquíes exploten donde Hastur pueda verlos; él reportará todo a Lord Beelzebub y él se lo dirá a tu jefe. Estaremos en Alpha Centauri para cuando estalle el Armageddon.

Michael lo sopesó, cruzandose de brazos. Ligur ya estaba tocandole el cabello cuando respondió.

\- Pero... ¿es necesario? Lo tenemos perfectamente planeado: se supone que el fragor del Armageddon nos sirva de ventaja. Así nadie tendrá tiempo de ir a investigar, no habrá riesgo de que encuentren los restos de los maniquís y descubran todo. -Tuvo que detenerle de la muñeca para que dejara de jugar con su cabello, pero fue inútil porque el demonio empezó a molestarle la oreja con la mano libre- Además, Hastur podría unirsete en mi contra y arruinaría todo. Tendríamos que destruirlo y no habría testigo.

\- Hastur es un cobarde. -Repuso el otro mientras trataba de rodear a Michael con un abrazo- Se quedará mirando desde lejos. Solo tenemos que cambiar un poco la configuración mental de los maniquíes para que se adapten al nuevo campo de batalla. Será fácil.

El arcángel se apartó y retrocedió, por el mero gusto de ver a Ligur perseguirlo; le encantaba que lo hiciera. Era como si bailaran torpe, lentamente, un vals del que nadie sabía su existencia. Y le fascinaba la gama de colores que los ojos de Ligur adoptaban cuando lo hacían, una mezcla que iba desde el anaranjado, el rojo, el morado y a veces el azul, todos brillantes y llamativos.

\- ¿Y qué excusa daré para estar en la casa del anticristo? Ya que lo has pensado tan bien, deberías poder darme un buen motivo para Gabriel.

Esquivó la mano que iba a su cintura, rodeando la mesa donde yacía la copia de Ligur. 

\- Dijiste que ese principado insiste en reformar al anticristo. No les extrañaría que quieras cerciorarte de la manera en que lo hace. Solo tenemos que decidir una fecha y hora para encontrarnos allá...

\- Podría funcionar. Pero seguramente Gabriel no me dejará ir...

\- Finge que vas sin permiso.

\- ... O querrá acompañarme por curiosidad.

Ambos se rieron, pues el demonio estuvo a punto de atrapar a Michael y este le evadió con un gracioso giro sobre sí mismo. Parecía que en cualquier momento dejarían el tema de conversación y se centrarían en ellos mismos, pero Ligur no quitó el dedo del renglón.

\- Mejor; más testigos.

Michael titubeó. Estaba tentado, pero... no parecía muy buena idea. Tan absorto quedó barajando las posibilidades, los pros y contras de ese cambio de planes, que bajó la guardia y el demonio le atrapó.

De ser humanos, ese sería el momento idóneo para... intercambiar fluidos. Y a Michael, siempre tan pulcro y prístino, le habría disgustado seriamente la higiene de la corporación de Ligur. En cambio, le abrazó también y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Podia sentir la cola del camaleón rozandole la sien, pero rara vez le molestaba. A veces sentía que el animal también le tenía cierto apego.

\- No entiendo por qué quieres acelerarlo. Es demasiado arriesgado y no tiene sentido. El Armageddon es nuestra mejor opción.

El demonio suspiró; llegados a ese punto, sabía que no podría convencer a Michael.

\- Solo era una sugerencia.

No volvieron a hablar en varias horas; se concentraron únicamente en acariciarse con las auras, Luz y Oscuridad rozandose, las alas de fuera, envolviendo al otro. Como si formaran un enorme capullo blanquinegro que los ocultara del mundo.

Cuando se despidieron, Michael sintió un impulso que jamás había tenido antes y acarició el lomo del camaleón con la yema del dedo. Fue apenas un roce, pero el animal se agitó y los ojos de Ligur cambiaron otra vez de color. Ahora eran de un hermoso tono verde brillante.

\- Te llamaré. -Prometió Michael.

Ligur asintió y miró por última vez hacia los maniquíes. Pareció a punto de decir algo más, quizás insistiría en que los usaran pronto, ahora mismo de ser posible, pero se tragó sus palabras. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Michael que tenía una... "sensación"?

De conocer el término, habría dicho que era una premonición. No, no solo uno. Muchos. Malos presagios que rondaban su mente desde hacía varios días. 

Seguramente se debía al estrés; el cumpleaños del anticristo se acercaba.

Le tomó las manos al arcángel e hizo lo que nunca se le habría ocurrido en otras circunstancias: se las besó, dejando a Michael sin aliento.

\- Yo... me mantendré con vida. Cuando estalle la batalla, te veré ahí e iré por tí. Estaremos juntos.

Fue más de lo que Michael habría esperado. Sabía que los demonios no podían amar; eran incapaces de sentir tal cosa. Pero ese "Estaremos juntos" era una promesa para la eternidad y no necesitó más. Cuando Ligur se marchó, Michael rebosó todo el amor que solía reprimir para que el demonio no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Aunque, después de tanto tiempo, ¿había alguna duda al respecto?

Poco sabía Michael que era una promesa que Ligur no podría cumplir.


End file.
